1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kettle and, more particularly, to a kettle containing water therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kettle 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a kettle body 10, a lid 11 mounted on an open upper end of the kettle body 10, and a handle 12 mounted on the kettle body 10. The kettle body 10 has a side provided with a spout 14. However, the liquid contained in the kettle body 10 easily flows outwardly from the spout 14 when the kettle body 10 is inclined or upset. In addition, it is necessary for a user to remove the lid 11 from the kettle body 10 for replenishing the liquid, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.